Sparks
by Ikari Angel
Summary: When Ash finishes traveling the Alola Region, he comes back to visit Misty. When the two of them are in the pool, the topic of kissing gets brought up and someone tries to figure out if sparks really do fly when you kiss the one you love. / Pokeshipping Oneshot


**Sense Pokeshipping was the ship that started it all for me, I decided that my first story should be one.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I, unfortunately, do not own pokemon or its characters.**

* * *

"Of course I've had my first kiss"

The flaming redhead looked incredulously at the raven-haired teen swimming in front of her. The two were in Misty's indoor battle pool, swimming and talking throughout the night. The moonlight from the opening in the roof being the only thing to keep them from bumping into each other.

"Melody doesn't count Ash," Misty said rather proudly. letting her fingers run over Luverin as the little pink heart-shaped Pokemon swam by. "And neither does Latias." Misty finished, trying to convince herself that those little signs of affection from other girls, or mythical legendaries, meant nothing.

"I still think it was Bianca," Ash mumbled to himself while crossing his arms over his chest. "but those were on the cheek, everyone knows they don't count," he stated like this indeed was something everyone knew.

Misty swears her heart stopped beating after realizing what Ash had implied. She turned to look at the teen in front her. He had his eyes closed with a smug grin on his face at the fact that he made her go silent. "You're kidding," she stated sobering up. "If some other girl kissed you then Brock would have made sure I was the first person to know." Misty mentally smacked herself for letting that slip out.

"Brock wasn't there". Ash said, letting his red-headed friends words play over in his head for a moment. "Hey! Why would he have to let you know first?" His voice loud and echoing in the big dome-shaped arena. "Shhh! Do you want all of Cerulean City to wake up?" Misty said in a yelled whisper while clipping Ash on the back of the head. "Ow," he mumbled rubbing the now sore spot where Misty attacked him, "just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on me," he said still sulking.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous?" Misty asked, now pulling herself on the side of the pool so her legs dangled in the water.

"Obviously, why else would you have hit me?" Ash asked now sinking into the water a little more so he could get the tips of his messy, black hair wet.

"Because you idiot" Misty started now folding her arms over her turquoise bikini top, "You could have woken up Gyarados, whose still grumpy from his loss earlier today and if you want to deal with him whiles he's angry, then be my guest." She replied with a gruff attitude.

Ash's tan face suddenly paled, dealing with an angry Gyarados was not on the top of anyone's to-do list. "You still haven't answered my question" Ash stated, trying to act brave after Misty's threat.

"What question?" Misty asked feigning innocence. Hoping that if she played dumb and didn't know what he was talking about, then Ash would forget her slip up.

"I asked, why would Brock let you know if I kissed anyone?" Ash repeated

Brock knows about Misty's feelings for the future Pokemon Master, so of course, he would tell her if such occurrence happened, but she couldn't tell Ash that. So Misty was stumped, Ash had become quite more observant than the dense ten-year-old she traveled with long ago. Being a gym leader means you have to think fast and stay on your toes, and so she said the first excuse that came to mind.

"We have a bet going!" Misty exclaimed, proud of her fast excuse out of the boys pestering questions.

"A bet?" Ash asked, "You two have been betting on when I was going to have my first kiss?" he questioned in disbelief.

"If it happened," Misty corrected. "Who even was it anyway? Was it Iris? She was the first girl you traveled around with Brock not being there. It only makes sense." Misty said, mumbling the last few words. Not really wanting Ash to answer her question.

"Huh? Iris? Nah, it was Serena." Misty looked down at Ash in the pool, the teen looked at the Goldeen as it swam by with this far off look in his eye, completely unaware that he just confirmed what his best friend hoped wasn't true. "She traveled around with me, Clemont, and Bonnie in the Kalos region. When we all said our goodbyes before I left for Alola, she just came up and just kinda, done it" Ash shrugged his shoulders in the water pushing the story off as if it was no big deal.

Misty continued to look at him with this dumbfounded expression. "So you finally got your first kiss huh?" She tried to say smugly but came out more broken than anything.

"Everyone has been making a big deal about it for some reason. I don't understand why," Ash finished, scratching the back of his neck.

"First kisses are a big deal to people Ash! Especially girls," Misty exclaimed.

"Good thing I'm not a girl then huh." Ash said with a grin, "What was yours like?" the teen questioned his best friend before she could retort about his comment about not being a girl.

Misty, who was currently scratching a sleeping Pikachu behind the ears looked up startled. "Mine? Well, it kinda..." she mumbled off.

"Huh Mist? I kinda couldn't hear that last part" Ash stated completely oblivious to the fact that Misty didn't want him to hear the rest while swimming closer to her at the edge of the pool. His chest almost touching her knees.

"I said" Misty started, slowly losing her cool, " I haven't had mine yet," she said not looking Ash in the eye.

Silence fell upon the battle area. Ash slowly swam to the side of the pool and pulled himself up so he could sit next to Misty. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Misty heard a faint laugh come out of the boy to her right. She whipped her head around to look at him. Misty's bewildered expression only caused him to laugh harder "What do you think you're laughing at Ketchum!" Misty bellowed out to the laughing teen. Then proceeded to grab him from behind the head and push him into the pool. This made him laugh even harder. "This isn't funny you dimmwit! "Ash opened his mouth to explain himself but was interrupted by a low growl coming from underwater. Misty continued to yell curses at Ash, completely oblivious to the growling noise.

Being in the most shallow part of the pool he swam to her and stood up to his full height in front of her, her knees pressed against his stomach. Misty stopped her yelling to take notice of their close proximity. He took this chance to take his hand and cover her mouth. "Did you hear that?" Ash whispered in her face, his eyes never leaving the deep end of the pool. Misty was at lost for words, she just looked up at Ash questioning to herself when had he gotten so much taller than her. Not even caring about her massive monster pokemon in the facility. She flicked his nose which caused him to retract his hand from her face. "Ow! What was that for Mist?" Ash asked while rubbing the top of his nose. Her face going red at the use of her little nickname.

"Gyarados is snoring you, idiot! Maybe Mr. Future Pokemon Master should learn the difference." She said triumphantly. "Now why were you laughing at me?" She questioned, getting angry again.

"Oh, that" Ash stated as he went back the edge and sat next to her.

"I was laughing because I really didn't expect you to be the type to care about stuff like 'first kisses' and all the mushy stuff, and you becoming very defensive about something as silly as that was really funny to me," Ash told her. "I mean, is it really that important?" He turned his head to look at her.

"To me they are, whoever that person is will be someone who I remember for the rest of my life, you know?" she asked with uncertainty. "It's not like I haven't had the opportunity to, guys here in Cerulean ask me on dates all the time so I have the option." She rambles

"Misty,"

"I keep telling myself I'm waiting for prince charming to come and sweep me off my feet but Daisy tells me my standards are too high,"

"Misty,"

She continues on with her rant without hearing Ash, "I think I should just get desperate, or just not have anyone at this point, I mean 17 is a good age to decide that I'm going to be alone for the rest of my li-"

Whatever Misty was about to say next was cut off by Ash softly pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened at the contact then seen that his eyes were also closed and slowly closed hers too.

Unfortunately for Misty, Ash broke the kiss several seconds later. Her bright blue eyes fluttered open to look into his deep, brown ones. She brought her fingers up to feel her lips where they still tingled from having his warms one pressed against them.

"What was that for?" she asked him softly. Ash shrugged, with a deep blush prominently stretched across his face. "You said that whoever kissed you first would be someone you would remember for the rest of your life," Ash said while looking up at the moon that peeked through the roof. "I couldn't let you forget about me could I? We're best friends" He finally stated.

Misty lightly kicked her foot out of the water and looked at Ash, "Really?" she asked, "Was that the only reason?" Silently wishing there was more to it than that.

"Well.." Ash started hesitantly, "Brock always told me that when you kiss someone you love there are sparks," he flashed his hands for emphasis. "When Serena kissed me I didn't get those. And when I opened my eyes after kissing her. I-I was hoping it was you Mist. I guess I've always wanted to kiss you but it took a different girl doing it for me to realize it." he stopped looking at the moon to look over the girl next to him. "And this time I definitely felt the sparks," he added with a sly smile.

Misty looked at him with a large grin on her face, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again with a lot more urgency than the first one. Ash, being caught off guard carefully wrapped his hand around her waist. Moments later the two pulled away

"Well, then I must love you too, Pokemon Master because I definitely felt sparks."


End file.
